


Carry This Picture For Luck

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: His fingers brushed a rumpled piece of paper once he reached the back-pockets and Zack pulled on the thing with ease, his stomach doing a flip-and-turning thing at what he'd found... Zangeal
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Carry This Picture For Luck

After he made SOLDIER and moved into Angeal’s SOLDIER 1st class headquarters as part of the mentorship program, it became a regular thing for Zack to have household chores to tend to. Aside from everyday cooking and doing dishes, he also had to keep his room clean and the area he shared with Angeal in presentable order in case of impromptu meetings with ShinRa executives and what not. He was also responsible for doing his laundry in a timely manner. Only 1st classes had the luxury of a private dry-cleaning service that returned their clothes neatly pressed and folded. Zack was sure it was more because someone like Genesis or the General wouldn't be caught dead doing such a menial task. He could see his mentor having no issues with doing this particular chore himself but even Angeal indulged in the comfort of getting it done for him.

It was the reason Zack was surprised to find Angeal's latest attire mixed with the load of dirty clothes he was squeezing inside the washer. He decided not to tell his mentor anything and just wash the clothes together. Angeal wouldn't be a jerk to him for doing something nice for him, if anything, he'd be grateful and give him a little love in return. The wild-haired teen smiled at the thought while he did the usual inspection on his lover's pants that he did with his own, checking the pockets to make sure he hadn't left anything important inside. His fingers brushed a rumpled piece of paper once he reached the back-pockets and Zack pulled on the thing with ease, his stomach doing a flip-and-turning thing at what he found.

It had been almost a year since he'd taken the picture he was holding in between both his thumbs. In the picture, he was naked in bed though you could only see from his bare chest and up. His skin was flushed and his hair was ruffled from sex. He was half-smiling at the camera that Angeal had later taken from him and had chastised him for using when it was strictly for ShinRa business. He couldn't believe Angeal had saved the picture and had printed it out so he could keep it on him!

"Have you finished your schoolwork, pup?" Angeal asked, walking in on Zack still holding the picture in his hands. He arched his brows in question when all the response he got back was Zack grinning stupidly at him.

"Do you carry this for luck?" the boy waved the picture in Angeal's face, the picture brushing his nose and lips. Angeal narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you find that?" he tried to sound composed but the blush creeping into his features gave him away without leniency.

"Doesn't matter," Zack hid it behind his back when Angeal reached for it then leaned in to surprise him with a kiss. Angeal tried to use the kiss as leverage to take the picture from him. The further out of reach Zack held it, the closer he pressed into Zack in order to retrieve it. Until Zack felt himself getting pressed hard into the washer. Angeal put his hands at either side of his body on the washer, trapping him in place. He towered over him, gently pressing their foreheads together, his lips barely brushing the other's.

"Now what?" he asked cooly.

"You do me here," Zack answered with devious eyes and a taunting smirk. They kissed, Zack seating atop the washer and Angeal settling comfortably in between his legs. "Wanna know something?" the boy whispered breathlessly as Angeal bit and sucked down his neck.

"Hm?" Angeal murmured against his skin.

"I have a picture of you too."

**The end.** I wish I would've gone on to write the smut scene for this one. Oh well. Thank you for reading and I hope it was worth your time! <3


End file.
